greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Robilar
Robilar (conosciuto anche come Lord Robilar o Sir Robilar) è un potente guerriero. E' stato uno dei membri più importanti della Cittadella degli Otto e dopo le Guerre di Greyhawk ha servito come comandante delle forze di Rary nel Deserto Lucente. Storia Le origini di Robilar sono sconosciute. Alcuni sostengono che sia nato nella Costa Selvaggia, altri dicono che sia un rampollo di una delle Casate Celesti, forse Cranden, Rax o Naelax . Alcuni dicono anche che Robilar potrebbe essere il figlio illegittimo di Mordenkainen. Robilar è venuto alla ribalta nei primi anni del 560 AC, quando si unì alla Cittadella degli Otto. Successivamente, guadagnò più fama nel 565 AC nella Città Libera di Greyhawk, quando lui e Yrag catturarono Sir Bluto Sans Pite, l'autore della serie di omicidi chiamati il Fiume di Sangue. Per i loro sforzi, i due uomini vennero elevati al rango di nobili dagli amministratori della città . Nel 570 AC, Robilar insieme a Riggby e al suo orco scagnozzo Quij, liberarono Iuz dalla sua prigionia nella Trappola per Divinità usando degli incantesimi forniti da Mordenkainen. Bigby, Tenser, e Neb Retnar tentarono di fermare il piano, ma arrivarono troppo tardi. I sei avventurieri combatterono insieme Iuz e quasi riuscirono a distruggere il cambion con una Mano Stritolatrice di Bigby, ma Iuz riusc' a teletrasportarsi via all'ultimo minuto. La liberazione di Iuz avrebbe avuto gravi conseguenze sul futuro delle Flanaess. Nove anni più tardi, Robilar e Quij si avventurarono a cavallo di un tappeto volante nel Tempio del Male Elementale. Robilar lasciò Quij all'esterno per proteggere il tappeto e i grifoni, nel frattempo il guerriero si fece strada nelle profondità del tempio, uccidendo vaste schiere di mostri e liberando la demonessa Zuggtmoy. Dopo questo incidente Robilar venne scacciato dal dominio di Greyhawk dall'esercito di Tenser e e venne considerato persona non gradita in tutta la regione. Potrebbe essere stato in questo periodo che Robilar effettuò un viaggio verso le terre orientali di Lynn per studiare con i Maestri dei Draghi, dove guadagnò il loro rispetto attraverso le proprie competenze nella gestione di draghi. Poco prima dello scoppio delle Guerre di Greyhawk, Robilar ritornò nelle segrete sotto Castel Greyhawk, dove ha trovato un potente artefatto chiamato il globo dell'inversione, che lo scambiò con un doppio caratterialmente e ideologicamente opposto proveniente da un'Oerth alternativa chiamata Uerth, il nome di questo doppio era Bilarro. Nel 584 AC, alla fine delle Guerre di Greyhawk, Robilar/Bilarro insieme a Rary, tradì il Circolo degli Otto. Mentre Rary uccideva Tenser e Otiluke, Robilar contribuì a distruggere tutti i loro cloni, al fine di evitare che i maghi tornassero in vita. Rary e Robilar vennero smascherati e fuggirono verso il Deserto Lucente dove stabilirono il loro Impero delle Terre Lucenti. Tenser nel frattempo riuscì tornare in vita grazie ad un clone nascosti, mentre Otiluke restò morto. Nel 597 AC, Robilar ritornò da Uerth grazie all'aiuto di un gruppo di avventurieri che riuscirono a sventare i piani di Iuz sotto Castel Greyhawk. I suoi attuali piani sono sconosciuti. Descrizione Robilar è descritto come un uomo dal volto cupo, e dal temperamento saturnino che porta un breve pizzetto, capelli neri e occhi infossati. Egli utilizza la Lama di Ghiaccio Nero, che si dice sia stata forgiata da Iuz stesso, ma che venne donata a Robilar da Mordenkainen. Nonostante il suo allineamento malvagio, Bilarro/Robilar è amichevole, leale, e affascinante, sebbene sia un pò burbero. Ha un debole per gli avventurieri, e vede in loro lo stesso tipo di attitudine avventata che aveva anch'egli una volta. Ciò era vero anche durante i suoi giorni da "Bilarro". Robilar porta come suo stemma une blasone raffigurante un drago verde rampante. E' stato visto andare in battaglia anche con uno stendardo blasonato con un unicorno nero. Relazioni Terik è il fratello di Robilar e anche suo compagno di avventure. Quij e Otto sono stati suoi scagnozzi. Robilar ha avuto diverse avventure insieme a Tenser, Mordenkainen, e gli altri membri della Cittadella degli Otto, così come, di tanto in tanto insieme a Rary. Più tardi, come Bilarro egli si alleò con Rary e diventò il suo generale. Bilarro, nei panni di Lord Robilar cavalcava il suo destriero meccanico nel Deserto Lucente. Robilar una volta governava ad ovest di Greyhawk un castello in cui presidiava un grande esercito sotto il suo controllo. Quando il suo castello fu saccheggiata da un esercito del bene guidato da Tenser, Otis, Rufus e Burne, molti dei suoi alleati più esperti vennero uccisi. Le sue forze superstiti fuggirono nel Pomarj. Il semidio Iuz considera Robilar un nemico per aver tentato di ucciderlo. L'amante occasionale di Iuz, Zuggtmoy è stata liberata da Robilar in un altro incidente. Galleria Personaggi - Robilar 3.jpg|Un giovane Robilar Bibliografia *Andy Collins e Bruce R. Cordell. Manuale dei Livelli Epici. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2002. *Brian Blume, David "Zeb" Cook e Jean Wells. The Rogues Gallery. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1980. *Creighton Broadhurst. "Into the Bright Desert." Dungeon Magazine #98. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998 *Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *David "Zeb" Cook. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile online:http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *Gary Gygax. "From the Sorcerer's Scroll: Greyhawk: the Shape of the World." Dragon Magazine #37 (1980). Page 11. *Gary Gygax e Frank Mentzer. The Temple of Elemental Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Robert J. Kuntz. "Chambers of Antiquities." Dungeon Magazine #124. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005 (pp. 70-101). *-----. "Robilar Remembers: Journey to the City of the Gods." Oerth Journal #6. Council of Greyhawk, 1997. Disponibile online:http://www.oerthjournal.com/oj6.html *Robert J. Kuntz e Douglas J. Behringer. "Robilar Remembered: Lord Robilar and Company." Oerth Journal #7. Council of Greyhawk, 1998. Disponibile online:http://www.oerthjournal.com/oj7.html *Paul Looby e Creighton Broadhurst. "Mysterious Places: The Lands of Robilar." Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2008. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=lg/lgmp/20080109a *Erik Mona e Gary Holian. "Wheels Within Wheels: Greyhawk's Circle of Eight." Living Greyhawk Journal #0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LGJcircleof8pdf.zip *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. Return of the Eight. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Anthony Pryor. Rary the Traitor. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Umani